The Thousand Years
by wholocked4
Summary: SEASON 5 SPOILERS It s 2013. Merlin has waited for Arthur for 1623 years, and The Once and Future King has finally returned. While Arthur tries to adapt to modern life, Merlin has new secrets to hide. Not exactly a Modern AU. Geek!Merlin, Skater!Arthur. Merthur.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur awoke with a start. He scanned his surroundings before moving. The king did saw no camp, no horses, no fellow knights. That was curious. He would always leave his castle with at least Merlin as company. Merlin. That name triggered the memories he was looking for. The battle. Mordred. The warlock. Morgana's death. And worst of all, worse than his painful wound, worse than the soldiers he had lost, the lie. The lie he had lived with for so many years, believing that his manservant was ordinary, although quite smart. But it had been a lie. Merlin wasn't ordinary. He had magic.

Arthur sighed. Even though Merlin stood for everything he had fought during his life, he could not forget his kindness often covered by an insult or a terrible joke, his advice, and the thousand times he had saved his life without Arthur knowing. "The git," he mumbled as he rubbed his stiff neck.

He finally stood up and shook the dirt off his armour. He recognised this part of the forest. Camelot was about a two-days ride towards the east. He could borrow a horse from the first village he reached. The king sighed with anticipation. He would see his queen, his lovely Gwen, once more. He would feast and laugh with his knights. He would...

Arthur stopped abruptly. The road had changed. Really changed. It was now twice as wide from what Arthur remembered, and made of grey, flat rock. A metal fence separated the forest from the road. The blonde knight easily jumped over the fence. "How long have I-?"

His question was interrupted by a bright red flash of metal. Arthur instinctively jumped back, the flash missing him by inches. The mysterious object slowed down and Arthur could now see its rectangular shape supported by four black wheels. A rather hairy arm followed by a rather bald head emerged from a hole in the side of the strange vehicle. "Watch where you're going, idiot!" the man yelled.

"Who dares call the king of Camelot an "idiot"?!" Arthur grumbled. "Apart from Merlin, of course." His hand wrapped itself automatically around the hilt of his sword.  
A loud honking sound cut though his threats. Arthur turned around to face yet another strange vehicle. This one was white and bigger. It seemed to consist of a small compartment joined to a long box. A voice yelled from the inside, "You lost?" Before Arthur could answer, the man (he could tell from the voice) asked another question, "Need a ride?" Arthur nodded. A door of some sorts opened on the left side of the compartment. Arthur climbed through it with some difficulty.

The man inside had a short white beard, small eyes surrounded by wrinkles and was wearing a weird blue hat and vest. "Going to a costume party, I see," he said. Arthur did not understand why the man thought he was in disguise, but he decided not to be rude to the man who had lent him a helping hand. He sat on the uncomfortable seat he was being offered and the horse-less carriage advanced.

Merlin carefully rolled up his X-men comic book and slipped it into his backpack. The sun was setting, creating the landscape he was waiting for. He grabbed his camera and placed the tripod before sitting next to it patiently. The future had modified the roads, the castles, the cities, but it had somehow respected the forest. From his spot on the moist grass, Merlin could imagine he was in another normal quest with Arthur. Soon, Camelot's greatest knights would be demanding their dinner, telling Merlin he wouldn't be able to taste his own stew, and stealing each other's water canteens... He shook his head, pushing his black thick rimmed glasses further up his nose. Those times were long gone, and Merlin has adapted to changes. His clothes were not the biggest change and even though he didn't adore the slightly stiff fabric of his jeans, the present still accepted thin red long-sleeved shirts and blue neckties. With the occasional switch of colours, of course.

The sun was now half way down the lake's horizon, so Merlin stood up and started snapping some pictures. When the sun had almost completely sunk, he removed the camera from the tripod, hung the strap 'round his neck, and started trying out different angles.

Arthur tapped his fingers nervously on the table inside the carriage. Something was wrong. These... horse-less vehicles had to be product of sorcery. And...the changes. He had won the battle against Morgana and Gwen had survived, Merlin had told him. But then... could he betray him? Could his trusted manservant betray him? Arthur shook his head. That was ridiculous. Merlin had been loyal till the end. Wait... the end? The end of whom? Arthur's own thoughts were now confusing him. Great.

He looked out the carriage's window. "There must be something familiar around here," he thought desperately. "Not much should've changed in one night, surely there is..."

His gaze fell upon a man on the roadside. He had a weird black box raised to eye level, covering his face, but Arthur would recognise that black hair and flimsy shirt anywhere.

"Halt!" he ordered the coach driver. The vehicle stopped, its incredible (and possibly magical) power almost crashing Arthur against the table. "Thank you," he told the driver. "Continue without me." He opened the door and lowered himself from the vehicle, which continued its journey seconds later.

Arthur looked at the man on the roadside and smiled. It had to be him. He lowered the box slightly, revealing his face. It was definitely him, but... what was that on his face? And his ear?

"Merlin?" the knight asked cautiously.

The man turned around and his jaw dropped. His box slid from his fingers. It was luckily tied to his neck, so it simply bounced but did not fall to the ground. "Arthur," Merlin breathed, rushing forward, gracefully jumping the fence, and hugging his king.  
Arthur pushed him slowly away and looked him in the eye, blue meeting blue. "What is this?" Arthur asked poking the black squares around his servant's eyes. "And this?" He poked the black square on Merlin's ear.

"Yeah, I've missed you, too," Merlin answered darkly.

"Missed me? You walk away from our camp without waking me at dawn to use your little magical box, see me again on the afternoon, and say you missed me? It's been one day!"

"One day?" Merlin answered. "Arthur, it's 2013. It's been one thousand, six hundred thirteen freaking years since you died!"

"Died? I didn't..." More memories flooded Arthur's mind. "I died!"

"Yeah, you did," Merlin assured. "And then I asked Kilgharrah..."

"Who is Kilgharrah?" Arthur interrupted.

"The great dragon," Merlin explained.

"Oh, him." Arthur paused. "How do you ask a dragon something?"

Merlin scratched his chin nervously. "I didn't mention that I was a dragonlord, did I?"

"You're a what?!" Arthur yelled.

"Yeah... Remember the "last dragonlord" we tried to rescue? Well, that was my father."

"What- I- Fine," Arthur stuttered. "Then what?"

"Kilgharrah told me to wait, for you would someday come back. So I waited, and waited, and waited, until now."

"But... if you have been waiting for so long, why do you look so... young?" Arthur asked.

Merlin sighed, "After the dragon told me what I must do, I searched for the secret of immortality. I did not like the idea of living forever, but it was the only way."

"So you are..."

"One thousand, six hundred thirty three years old."

"Wow. That's... loyal," Arthur noted.

Merlin smiled sheepishly. "A servant is a servant." He looked at Arthur's armour. "I have to get you new clothing," he mumbled. "Come on, let´s go to my flat."

"Flat?" Arthur asked, making a horizontal movement with his hand.

"Not that type of flat! It´s like a small house," he answered.

"Oh. Alright," Arthur said.

Merlin picked up his pack and pushed his black rims up his nose with his index finger. "You still haven't told me what those are," Arthur noted.

"Oh," Merlin laughed. "They are glasses; they help me with my eyesight."

"What´s wrong with your eyesight?"

"Not much. But these babies make it perfect," Merlin answered proudly.

"And the thing on your ear?" Arthur asked.

"It´s an earring." Merlin tapped the black square on his earlobe.

"Like the ones women wear?"

"It´s not a woman´s earring," Merlin explained tiredly. "It's 2013, Arthur. Shit has changed."

"Along with your vocabulary," Arthur added.

"Oh, shut up!" Merlin said, starting to trek towards his "flat".

"Do you live in a village of some sorts?" Arthur enquired.

"Yeah. It´s a small town called 'Albion'. It´s famous because it's located near the ruins of what is believed to be Camelot. To most of the townsfolk, it's pure propaganda. To me, it´s home." Merlin turned around to smile at Arthur, only to realise he wasn't following. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No more secrets, right? I mean, between us. You aren't going to hide more things from me, are you?"

Merlin smiled warmly. "Nope, I promise," he said, raising his closed fist in some sort of invitation. Arthur looked at his friend´s hand in confusion. "Bro fist bump," Merlin explained.

Arthur dubiously bumped his closed fist against Merlin´s. Merlin smiled and continued walking. "Aren't we going to ride one of those...?" Arthur paused, unsure of what to say. He pointed at the road, trying to make Merlin understand.

"They are called cars and no," Merlin answered, "we are walking home."


	2. Chapter 2

The waitress ushered Arthur and Merlin to a small table for two covered with a red and white tablecloth. They sat down and unfolded their menus. Merlin had already gotten Arthur new clothes. He was wearing baggy jeans, a yellow T-shirt, and, to Arthur's glee, Merlin had taken him to a souvenir shop and bought him a red sweatshirt with the golden dragon of Camelot´s crest in front. He had also explained roughly what a car and a phone were.

"All these dishes are unknown to me, so I´ll let you order for me," Arthur said. He then turned to the waitress. "Woman!" he called.

Merlin kicked him under the table. "Excuse me," he said politely. The waitress turned around and smiled kindly. "Could we get two orders of fish and chips, a beer, and a Diet Coke?"

"Sure thing, sweetie," she answered before rushing into the kitchen.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "She´s a servant, Merlin, and although I´ve been pretty nice to you, that doesn't mean I have to be nice to her."

"She is not a servant!" Merlin hissed. "There are no servants in the 21st century! She is just an employee!"

"No servants, huh? So that means that you are no longer my manservant?" the king asked. Merlin nodded. "Great. You are lousy."

They both laughed merrily. Arthur´s bright blue eyes shone even brighter. Merlin mentally shook himself. You would think that certain feelings would disappear after 1613 years but noooo! Merlin still couldn't help himself in noting the way Arthur´s golden hair shimmered in the candlelight, the way he did that I-am-a-king-but-I´m-laughing-at-my-manservant´s-lousy-jokes half smile. "Married, Emrys," he thought. "Marriedmarriedma- isn't he a widow now? That´s even worse! She was your best friend! Ugh!"

"Merlin," a voice said and fingers were snapped in front of his face. Arthur.

"Huh?"

"Food. To put in your mouth. Like this," Arthur said slowly, raising his fork and putting a piece of fish in his mouth.

Merlin slapped Arthur´s hand away. "I know how to eat, thank you." The blonde knight burst into a fit of manly giggles.

A while later, Merlin and Arthur were eating quietly when someone called out the warlock's name. Merlin turned around and saw Gina walking into the restaurant. "Hey!" he called and waved.

"My, my, who is this?" Gina asked. She had short, spiky black hair and deep, brown eyes.

Merlin fought the impulse of telling his friend, "He is mine, back off." Instead, Merlin smiled and said, "Gina, this is Arthur. Arthur, Gina."

Arthur stood up like the gentleman he was and greeted Gina.

Gina smiled at both of them. "Wow, Arthur and Merlin. You guys are legend material. Next thing I know, you will be getting the sword in the stone." The woman laughed before walking towards her own table.

Arthur´s hand flew to the blanket in which Excalibur was wrapped. "How did she know?" he asked, his voice comically edging with fear.

Merlin laughed softly. "We are stories now, Arthur. Legends, even. The great king Arthur, with his knights of the Round Table, and Merlin, his trusted counsellor..." Merlin paused before quietly adding, "and warlock."

An uncomfortable silence settled over the small table. "So," Arthur said finally, "legendary. If Gwaine knew, he would never shut up about it."

"Yeah," Merlin laughed tensely. "Good thing he doesn't know."

"Mm-hm," Arthur mumbled. Merlin looked up only to see his old master stuffing his face with chips.

"Good to know you were raised in a noble household," Merlin noted sarcastically.

An hour later, they were walking down Ash Street. Merlin stopped in front of a short white building. He took out his keys and opened the old wooden door. "Mrs. Merryweather, I´m home!" the warlock called.

A short plump old lady appeared behind a door. "Wonderful!" She then noted Arthur. "Oh, someone's got company," she said winking at Merlin.

"He´s my *friend*, Arthur," he answered pointedly. Thankfully, Mrs. Merryweather understood. "Arthur, this is my landlady, Mrs. Merryweather."

"My pleasure," Arthur greeted politely.

Merlin walked up the creaky old stairs until he arrived at his apartment door. Arthur was walking behind him, admiring every detail of the "modern" architecture.

"It's not exactly neat," Merlin apologised as he led Arthur into his flat. It was a rather small place, made up by a living room/dining room with three doors that led to a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen. The king dropped himself into Merlin's battered green couch.

"I like it."

Merlin smiled shyly. He looked into the kitchen. "Shit," he told himself. He had left his breakfast´s dirty dishes scattered on the counter. He looked back at Arthur, who had stood up and was pacing the living room. Merlin quickly stuffed the dirty dishes in his sink and whispered a cleaning spell. Immediately, his eyes burned golden and his sponge started scrubbing the dished on its own.

"Merlin, is this a...?"

Merlin spun to face Arthur. He was standing by the door, a book in his hand. The warlock heard the dishes stop with a clatter as his concentration was broken along with the spell.

"Please tell me that you were more discreet back then," Arthur said, "or I will need a pair of glasses things like yours."

"Maybe you didn't wander into the kitchen *back then*," Merlin retorted.

"Anyway, as I was saying, is this a physician's book?"

"Yes," he answered. "Well, a medical textbook, to be precise. I´m studying to be a doctor."

"That is what your weird black box is for?" Arthur asked.

"No, that´s a camera. For taking pictures. It´s my hobby."

"Pictures? Like... paintings?"

"Instant paintings, you could say."

Arthur nodded, looking at the book once more. "Gaius would be proud."

"Thanks."

After a short silence, Arthur asked, "Well, how do you entertain yourself in "the 21st century"?"

Merlin laughed. "I forgot I hadn't introduced you to TV series yet."


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

After a while of debate (Arthur inquiring what a TV was, Merlin answering, Merlin having an inner fight with himself on what to watch), they settled with Sherlock. Merlin decided that Doctor Who was too hard to explain to the knight and he left superhero movies for later. They watched the first episode, "Study in Pink", and Merlin just had to answer a few questions about the technology and customs.

"I don't get something," Arthur said suddenly after the episode was over and they were lounging on the couch. Arthur was sitting in the far right and Merlin was resting his back on the right armrest, his legs completely stretched and his toes brushing the king's thigh.

"What don't you get?" Merlin asked curiously.

"When they are at the little restaurant and John asks Sherlock if he has a girlfriend and then if he has a *boyfriend*..."

"Oh, what's happening is that John thinks Sherlock is gay," Merlin answered before Arthur even asked his question, seeing where this was going. "You know, when a dude wants to be in a relationship with another dude."

"Like me," he thought.

"No, I did get that," Arthur said to Merlin's surprise. "What I don't get is: if Sherlock is being so obvious about it, why doesn't John realise he fancies him?"

Merlin took advantage of the fact that Arthur was looking straight towards the blank telly to mouth, "I wonder!"

The room grew silent and Merlin almost dozed off, but a question was still nagging his mind. "Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"You... Do you... Doesn't the whole "gay" thing, I don't know, freak you out?"

Arthur looked at Merlin like he had grown a second head, "Why should it?"

"I don't know. Many people from the present are freaked out and you come from long ago, and I really don't know why it would bother you but I´m just asking, does it?" Merlin said quickly.

"Merlin, you are babbling. Maybe we were more tolerant 1613 years ago than people now."

"Yeah," Merlin hesitated. "We should get some sleep. You don´t mind sleeping on the couch?" he asked Arthur.

"Is switching places with you and using your bed available?" the knight answered with another question.

"No."

"Then I don't mind the couch," Arthur answered, flipping over and almost instantly falling asleep.

"G´night, sire," Merlin whispered and dragged himself to his bed.

Next morning, Arthur woke up with a ray of sunshine in his eyes. He got up from the couch grumbling and closed the living room's curtains. He then peeked into Merlin's room only to find it empty. When he got to the kitchen asking himself how on earth was he supposed to have breakfast, he found a plate of eggs sitting next to a thick volume. The title of the book was "History of the world" and a note on top of it read:

"Try to catch up! I'm buying groceries! -M"

"Idiot," Arthur muttered, grabbing his plate. He was wondering how the plate was still hot, but then he felt a familiar tingle in his fingers and a metallic taste in his mouth. Magic. Arthur sighed, his Pendragon instincts screaming for bloodshed but his common sense whispering about how Merlin cared for him. He rolled his eyes and started eating his eggs.

When he finished, he left his plate on the sink, having no idea how to wash them. He opened the book and started reading on some half humans, half monkey who walked around with a tiny piece of fur as clothing. After rereading a paragraph four times, he admitted he did not know half the terms used. "Merrrlin!" he called. "Need your help!" He did not know what groceries were, but he hoped they were near enough.

Merlin dropped his heavy bags on the hallway, sadly looking at the stairs that led to his flat.

"So that handsome fella is "just your friend, right?" A familiar voice asked him.

"Yes, Mrs. Merryweather," Merlin answered sheepishly.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest.

"I swear!" Merlin added. "He doesn't even know that I'm... you know..."

"How come he is your "friend" but he doesn't know that you are gay?!" she exclaimed.

"See, I met him years ago. Years and years ago. We lost contact for a while, until yesterday. There are a lot of things we need to... update," Merlin explained.

"There´s more, isn't there?"

"Well..."

"Come on, you can tell me!"

Merlin opened his mouth slowly and took a deep breath. "I have a crush on him. The biggest crush in the history of gianormous crushes. But..." he sighed, "it could never happen."

"Why not?" the landlady asked. "You are one handsome boy, and he seems to like you."

"Yeah," Merlin said slowly. "Maybe."

Arthur´s voice suddenly interrupted their thoughts. "Merrrlin! Need your help!"

Merlin smiled wryly. "So that´s why I missed him!" he noted sarcastically.

By noon that day, Merlin had managed to stuff Arthur´s slightly thick head with enough historical facts. The young warlock closed the book and placed his forehead on the kitchen´s cool table. Arthur didn't seem as tired as Merlin was.

"What are we going to do next?" the knight asked impatiently.

"After I take a nap, you and I are going to get you a citizenship."

"A what?"

"It is a little piece of paper that makes you a citizen of Albion."

"But I am a citizen of Albion! For the gods´ sake, I rule Albion!" Arthur whined. Merlin raised an eyebrow and Arthur added, "I know, I know. The Pendragon line ended in... long ago, and now the rulers are... another family."

"But most of the political decisions are made by the...?" Merlin asked.

"Erm... political man?"

"Prime Minister! There go three hours of my life I will never get back," Merlin sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I´m so so sorry, but school's back and you know how that is. Also, I would like to apologize for such little detail on Old Who, but I don´t know much about it :/

After his well deserved nap, Merlin dragged himself back to the living room. Arthur was once more sitting on the couch, watching telly. Merlin walked past the living room without even glancing at the knight to the kitchen to get some tea rubbing his eyes.

"This is quite interesting," Arthur said suddenly. "A group of men are trying to fit together a couple of carriages to create a more economic version of nobility's carriage."

"We normal humans would say: 'Check it out! In Top Gear they are pasting together some cars of different models to make the most horrible limousines known to mankind!' But of course you are not normal."

"Very funny, Merlin," Arthur answered sarcastically.

The wizard rolled his eyes. "We are going to eat something before heading to the governmental offices. That place sucks your energy."

Without truly knowing what he was doing, Merlin started fixing a meal for both of them. Simple oatmeal for him, ham, bacon, and lettuce for Arthur. He did not realise he had automatically served a servant's and a king's meal respectively until he was handing the steaming plate to Arthur with a quick bow. "I-I guess old habits never die," he stuttered with a blush. He quickly returned to the kitchen counter to dig into his food.

Behind him, Arthur took a deep breath. It was the kind of sigh he always took before making a decision. Merlin wondered what decision the knight was trying to make. 'Should I change the channel on the telly?' the black haired man mocked in his mind.

"Here." The blonde's voice next to him so suddenly startled Merlin. He looked to his right and saw Arthur holding his plate with the meat untouched. "I'm only your guest, and I am no longer king or you my servant, so I thought that maybe..." Arthur rambled, and to make his point clearer, he snatched Merlin's bowl from the counter, placed his own dish in front of the warlock, and slid back to his place on the couch before the other man could protest. Merlin looked at his fancy arrangement of ham and bacon, then at Arthur who was starting to eat the lumpy brown substance. "Are you high?" he asked.

"High where? This flat of yours is not very tall," the knight answered innocently.

"No I meant on- never mind." Merlin raised a warm piece of ham to his mouth and started munching, sweet sauce dribbling down his smiling lips.

"I hate to admit this," Arthur said.

"Huh?"

"You were correct. We have not entered the building and I already feel my life seeping away from my body. These may be my last breaths."

"Calm down, drama queen. But if you are speaking the truth, then I just want you to know that either you come back to life after ten minutes tops or you won't see me again. Who do you think I am? Rory?" Merlin bit his lip, realising that he just called Arthur his Amy. "Thank goodness he doesn't know who he is," the former servant thought. "I hope he doesn't ask."

Indeed, because the fates hate Merlin, the next thing Arthur asked was: "Who is Rory?"

Merlin took a deep breath. Thankfully, they reached the doors and, may the small population and efficiency of Albion be blessed, they were called immediately. "Tell you later," he answered quickly.

The lady at the counter slowly explained what forms they needed to fill in order to get a citizenship. Merlin felt bad for her. She was probably going to be locked in this hellhole for the rest of the day pretending to be merry.

Arthur and Merlin sat down on the uncomfortable steel benches and began filling in Arthur's documents. "Full name," Merlin read and looked at Arthur expectantly. The king raised his eyebrow. "Don't you have a pompous royal middle name?"

"No," he answered flatly.

"Oh-kay." Merlin wrote "Arthur Pendragon" on the dotted line.

"Date of Birth?"

"I do not know the number in your new system. The Year of the Dragon." Arthur's voice sounded proud.

"Oh, the irony," Merlin grumbled. "Let's say... hm, two thousand thirteen minus thirty..."

"Thirty?!" Arthur hissed.

Merlin cleared his throat. "I mean, minus twenty-five... 1988. Er, July 17, 1988."

The duo continued filling in the rest of the form with the same difficulty. Arthur even slapped the back of Merlin's head once when the poor ex-servant suggested switching Uther's name to attract less attention. By the time they were done, the line had grown considerably and an employee told them they would have to wait a whole hour. Merlin sighed and sat down once more.

"So who is Rory?" came a cheerful question from his left.

He groaned. "One of the Doctor's companions," he answered simply.

"And who's the Do-"

"I better start from the beginning," the dragonlord interrupted. "Remember that yesterday I decided to watch Sherlock over a show called Doctor Who?"

Arthur nodded and Merlin told him, told him of Time Lords, of Galifrey, of the Daleks, the Time War. Told him how the Doctor was the last of his kind, how he stole a TARDIS and ran away. He told Arthur of his eleven almost twelve regenerations, of his companions, of K9, of Sarah Jane Smith, of Jelly Babies, of Rose, of Donna, of Martha, of River, and finally, of the Ponds.

Arthur listened carefully and laughed at the appropriate moments. He even gasped when Merlin recounted the events of Doomsday. The warlock liked him more and more. When he was done, the hour was almost over and the employee called them almost immediately.

Arthur spoke once more when they were out of the building. "I want to see one of these "Doctor Who" things."

"Episodes," Merlin corrected. "Which one?"

"One where I can see how you could be like Rory."

Merlin swallowed hard, but he didn't want to disappoint Arthur. "The Pandorica Opens and The Big Bang it is, then!"

0o0o0o0o0

Merlin was still nervous as he scrolled through Netflix's list of episodes. 'Come on, Emrys,' he thought, 'he will probably get the joke and laugh. You aren't making mixed tapes or anything. Relax.'

Arthur did get the joke. While Amy was watching the video at the museum about the immortal centurion, he leaned closer to Merlin. "You didn't have to drag a giant stone box every time there was trouble. Don't be such a wimp." And Merlin smiled.

"But I don't have guns in my hands, either. Life's tough, mate."

When both episodes where over, the king yawned and glanced at his previous servant. "Well, my conclusions are: I have my own plastic centurion. And fezzes are cool."

Merlin giggled. Another whovian has been born. "What happened to 'you are a useless wimp, stop complaining'?"

"I didn't say 'useless'," Arthur pouted. "Still, Pandorica or no Pandorica, 1613 years are the same as 2000." And the knight leaned forward and kissed the wizard's forehead before going to the bathroom to give himself a well deserved bath, leaving a confused Merlin behind wondering what the heck just happened.


End file.
